Stay With Me
by Cheap Toaster
Summary: ONESHOT Shortly after Kaname takes Yuuki as a lover, Ruka walks around campus on a rainy night. She comes to realize a few things that she already knew. slight KainxRuka


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Nothing in the night sky could be seen, it was completely covered by gray clouds and the pitter patter of rain was heard whenever the various drops hit the ground. Everyone was inside due to the weather, everyone except for a young woman with wavy light brown hair that flowed down her slim figure and went all the way down to her waist. The long black lashes that surrounded her light brown eyes were dripping with rain, slowly clouding her vision. The white uniform she wore that consisted of a short white skirt and a black blouse underneath a white blazer, along with black stockings and sepia boots, fit her perfectly. Everything about her seemed perfect and beautiful, at least, at first glance. If someone gazed at her longer, they would notice that she was despondent, her eyes were lifeless, her pink lips formed a frown. They would see that, underneath her beauty and perfection, she was inwardly crying. They would see a heart that was broken far too many times and that the shards seemed too sharp to be put back together once more.

She was leaning against a tree when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She pushed herself away from the tree and stood up perfectly straight, facing the direction the footsteps were coming from. Her whole demeanor changed as her face once more became the emotionless mask she had perfected as a young child.

Her eyes spotted a tall lean figure with messy orange hair. She knew it was the young man that had always been there for her. Like usual, his uniform was not properly worn, the white jacket was open, the black shirt had some buttons left undone, the white vest was completely forgotten about, the white pants and sepia shoes were the only things that were correctly worn.

Each step he took closer to her made the invisible walls that she had carefully put in place slowly crumble. Her facade wouldn't last much longer, they both knew that.

"Ruka," his deep voice said when he stopped a few feet in front of her. "What are you doing out here in this kind of weather?"

"Akatsuki..."

Ruka took a few steps towards him and buried her head in his chest, her hands grasped the fabric that was on either side of her head, it seemed like she was telling him to stay there with her. Akatsuki gently wrapped his arms around her lithe form as if to reassure her that he would, just like he always did. If possible, he felt his already soaked shirt get even more wet. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain, her tears, or a combination of both. Akatsuki knew that he couldn't say anything to help her through the pain of a broken heart.

Despite how Ruka always talked highly of the pureblooded Kaname Kuran, it was he who had made her cry. Kaname had chosen a human, Yuuki Cross, to be his lover. It was known that a romantic relationship between a human and vampire wouldn't last. The human would age quickly and die while a vampire aged slower and died after a long life.

Ruka wondered when her fantasy of Kaname returning her feelings began, maybe it was when she had first heard about him as a young child or maybe it was when the Night Class at Cross Academy was being established and he drank her blood for the first time. Whenever it started, she knew deep down that it would never be. She had witnessed how much Kaname truly cared for Yuuki, but was too foolish to give up hope. The young woman knew if she had given up on him long ago, her heart wouldn't have had to keep repairing itself.

Akatsuki remembered what he had said to Kaname all those years ago when the pureblood had taken Ruka's blood for the first and only time. He had promised that, if Kaname were to hurt her, he would not forgive him. The young man knew he had basically threatened a pureblood, but Kaname had said it would be fine if he wasn't forgiven. Akatsuki secretly wondered how Kaname could easily see his true feelings for Ruka when barely anyone else noticed, especially the object of his affection. Ruka had been too blinded by her feelings for Kaname that she never would have taken into account her childhood friend's feelings for her. Despite every time his heart ached whenever she talked highly of the pureblood in the past, he had promised himself that he would wait until she had gotten over her feelings for the pureblood and, if she saw him in a different light, then he would finally be able to be with her. Even if it never happened, he would be fine with just being her friend.


End file.
